pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda's Inside Story
The twelfth episode of Season 37. Amanda eats a miniature Sick-Inator made by Doofenshmirtz, so Phineas and Ferb go inside Amanda to cure the problem. Doofenshmirtz also makes sure the kids don't cure the problem by sending in distractions. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is busy planning his next revenge plan on Katherine. He invents the Sick-Inator. He will make Katherine have the deadliest cold ever. So, he quickly grabs a liverwurst sandwich out of the fridge and stuffs the Sick-Inator in it. He brings it over to Katherine's front door and knocks. Amanda answers the door, because Katherine has her friends over. Amanda is happy to see a liverwurst sandwich and eats it. Suddenly, she feels awful. She tells Katherine she needs to leave. Everyone is sad, but they let her go. Amanda goes home, lies in bed, and throws up in a nearby bowl. She calls Phineas over. Phineas can't believe it, he's going to his girlfriend's house. Ferb rolls his eyes and then snaps back and wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a tunnel inside the Rhyming Dictionary. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has made somebody sick. He should go over to Doof's headquarters and give him a piece of his mind. Perry quickly dashes out of his lair. Then, Monogram receives a memo he has to star in a live performance. With the boys, they come to Amanda's house, where her face is really pale. Phineas thinks they need to get the submarine back out. So they did. They shrunk down and landed in a glass of water. Phineas told Amanda to drink the water. She did, and the quest was on. They looked around for symptoms. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry comes and gets trapped. Norm was the trap, because Doof was on a tight schedule. Perry accuses him of making a citizen sick, and Doof fesses up. He makes sure that the two boys that are going to cure her aren't able to. He sends in three sets of distractions: a swarm of wasps, ice cream, and a female model. Back in Amanda, the boys have cured the stuffy nose and pink eye. They set off to find more. But then, wasps come. Phineas luckily made the sub immune to the wasps using a star. Then, an ice cream truck comes. They quickly order two vanilla cones. Doofenshmirtz was mad that the ice cream didn't work. Now it was time for the big guns, the model. Phineas and Ferb saw the model, and they felt like they were in love. Phineas snapped into focus and they searched for the last symptoms. Eventually, they did. Amanda was all better now. She was so happy, so kissed Phineas right on the nose. Phineas blushed, and Ferb did a facepalm. Doofenshmirtz was furious his distractions were useless and easy to avoid. Perry escaped out of Norm, and Doof was late for trumpet lessons. Songs *''Hemoglobin Highway'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Aren't you a bit hot to be hot?" *Model: "Um... yes?" Ferb's Line "Hey, where's Perry?" Whatcha Doin Amanda Perry's entrance to lair A tunnel in the Rhyming Dictionary Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *When Monogram receives the memo, it's foreshadowing for the episode "The Phineas and Ferb Sing-Along Episode: The End of Music?!?" Continuity *Second time Amanda is in the title ("Amanda That New Kid") *Phineas and Amanda are still dating after "Ferb Cafe" *Second time Ferb asks where Perry is ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *A Hemoglobin Highway instrumental plays ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *The Sick-Inator was supposed to be a revenge plan on Katherine ("Katherine v.s. Doofenshmirtz", "Believe In Myself") *The Rhyming Dictionary is seen ("Flop Starz", "Unfair Science Fair") *Doofenshmirtz still plays trumpet ("The Dance of the Fletcher") Allusions *'The Mr. Men Show': Amanda says "Ah, liverwurst" like Mr. Small Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes